


Love Me Tinder

by Scrunchles



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anonymous Sex, Chatting & Messaging, Dirty Talk, Hook-Up, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Sexting, Tinder fic, chat fic, send nudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: 5:06 PM PrettyPiggy: you free?XxXDRboomXxX: you hot?5:07 PM PrettyPiggy: for you, yeah





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2017 for the prompt Nipples/Tits. Decided to do a Tinder AU.

5:06 PM PrettyPiggy: you free?

XxXDRboomXxX: you hot?

5:07 PM PrettyPiggy: for you, yeah

5:08 PM XxXDRboomXxX: you’re a fucking trip mate

PrettyPiggy: (winking pig emoji)

XxXDRboomXxX: what you up for?

PrettyPiggy: whatever you want

5:09 PM PrettyPiggy: you know me I’m easy

XxXDRboomXxX: yea you’re a slutty little boar

5:11 PM XxXDRboomXxX: too far?

PrettyPiggy: I laughed so hard I had an asthma attack

5:12 PM XxXDRboomXxX: hot.

PrettyPiggy: yea that wasn’t sexy.  Sorry…

XxXDRboomXxX: are you kidding? Hard to find a cute little piglet willing to laugh at my shit.

5:13 PM PrettyPiggy: well.  You’re funny.

XxXDRboomXxX: you blushing?

PrettyPiggy: Yea.

XxXDRboomXxX: cute ;)

5:14 PM XxXDRboomXxX: still blushing?

PrettyPiggy: fuck off

XxXDRboomXxX: thought you wanted to get off

5:15 PM XxXDRboomXxX: okay I’ll stop

PrettyPiggy: promise?

XxXDRboomXxX: can I get one more?

PrettyPiggy: ONE

5:16 PM Xxx: do I have to use it now?

PrettyPiggy: it cant be when I’m about to cum

XxXDRboomXxX: damn

5:18 PM XxXDRboomXxX: fine.  What’s my pretty piggy wearing?

PrettyPiggy: you know that bra and panties I sent you a pic of last week?

XxXDRboomXxX: !!! You got them???? Send me a pic.

5:20 PM PrettyPiggy: (stock picture of lacy pink bra and panties, clearly from a store website)

XxXDRboomXxX: no, i mean show me your tits!

5:21 PM PrettyPiggy: uh

XxXDRboomXxX: okay, okay

XxXDRboomXxX: I know we ain’t shared pics or anything

XxXDRboomXxX: but you gotta have some nice tits.

XxXDRboomXxX: your screen name is piggy! you’re all soft and cute, right?

5:23 PM PrettyPiggy: you’re not a doctor

XxXDRboomXxX: that you know of

PrettyPiggy: send me a pic of your diploma and I’ll send you a pic of my tits

5:24 PM XxXDRboomXxX: (picture of a full, uncut cock being supported to attention by long, thin fingers)

5:25 PM PrettyPiggy: that’s not a diploma

XxXDRboomXxX: oh, sorry, thought you typed dicloma

5:26 PM PrettyPiggy: (picture of of his chest; his soft pecs are squeezed into the bra from the picture, though it’s a shade of pink lighter)

XxXDRboomXxX: christ, they’re so cute.  You’re so cute.  Look at those little piggies all tucked away and pretty.

5:27 PM PrettyPiggy: the panties match

XxXDRboomXxX: pic?

PrettyPiggy: you know dicloma was your one, right?

XxXDRboomXxX: I won’t make a pun!  I promise!  Lemme see the big pork wrapped in lace.

5:28 PM PrettyPiggy: next time.  Talk about my tits again

XxXDRboomXxX: They look real soft.  I wanna lick and suck and bite the tops.

5:29 PM PrettyPiggy: yeah?

XxXDRboomXxX: yeah.  Wanna put my face between em and feel how warm and soft they are.

XxXDRboomXxX: wanna sit on your lap and feel the lace against my prick

5:31 PM PrettyPiggy: (picture with his finger dragging one of the cups down)

5:32 PM XxXDRboomXxX: wanna kiss all that soft tit as it comes out.  Fuck.  Show it to me.  I wanna see your titty piggy

PrettyPiggy: careful, that’s almost a

5:33 PM PrettyPiggy: wordplay thing

XxXDRboomXxX:  show me your tit!  I’m getting close and I don’t wanna come until I’ve thought about sucking on it

5:34 PM PrettyPiggy: already?

XxXDRboomXxX: PLEASE?  Pretty please?  Piggy please?

PrettyPiggy: no more puns

XxXDRboomXxX: god, I fucking promise. PLEASE…

5:35 PM PrettyPiggy: (picture of the bra cup pulled all the way down underneath the fleshy part of his pec)

5:37 PM XxXDRboomXxX: shit.  You didn’t tell me you had piercings.

PrettyPiggy: uh.  Sorry.  Is that bad?

XxXDRboomXxX: no!

XxXDRboomXxX: Maybe?

XxXDRboomXxX: I just fucking lost it.  

XxXDRboomXxX: Damn.

5:38 PM PrettyPiggy: lost it? It’s not in your turn offs.

XxXDRboomXxX: I mean I already came, silly piggy

5:39 PM PrettyPiggy: oh

PrettyPiggy: well I have piercings

XxXDRboomXxX: yeah THANKS

PrettyPiggy: haha.  

5:40 PM XxXDRboomXxX: okay, where were we?  You want me to keep talking about sucking your tit?  

XxXDRboomXxX: help you catch up.

5:42 PM PrettyPiggy: Send me a pic of your come

XxXDRboomXxX: only if I get another tit pic.

5:43 PM PrettyPiggy: (picture of him twisting his nipple via the silver bar through it)

5:45 PM XxXDRboomXxX: oh man I wanna do that so bad.  I wanna play with it with my tongue and twist it with my lips.

5:46 PM PrettyPiggy: come pic. Now.

5:47 PM XxXDRboomXxX: (picture of his cock laying across his bony hip with come streaking his very toned stomach)

PrettyPiggy: you never told me you had an eight pack

XxXDRboomXxX: tit for tat

5:49 PM PrettyPiggy: after I come I’m not messaging you again.

XxXDRboomXxX: okay, okay, stop replying and I’ll get you finished.

5:50 PM XxXDRboomXxX: phone down? Propped up?

5:52 PM XxXDRboomXxX: (picture of his torso, his fingers drawing lines through the come on his stomach)

5:52 PM XxXDRboomXxX: (picture showing dark blonde stubble on his chin and a long, wicked looking tongue licking the come off his fingers; his collarbones are sharp and his bicep and forearm are just as taut as the rest of him.)

5:53 PM PrettyPiggy: talk to me

5:54 PM XxXDRboomXxX: okay, just had to get those out.  I’m fucking hot right?

PrettyPiggy: yeah, I bet my big cock would bulge your stomach, now talk about how pretty my tits are again

5:55 PM XxXDRboomXxX: I think I just got hard again.  Shit.

5:55 PM PrettyPiggy: Talk

PrettyPiggy: about

PrettyPiggy: my tits

XxXDRboomXxX: thesu preyyyn

5:56 PM PrettyPiggy: stop touching yourself and focus, dumbass

XxXDRboomXxX: I love it when you’re bitchy

5:57 PM PrettyPiggy: (picture of the bra pulled down past his chest on both sides)

XxXDRboomXxX: god they’re so cute.  Soft little piggies all out of their lace.

5:58 PM XxXDRboomXxX:  it was really hard not to make a pun there.  I’m trying real hard.

PrettyPiggy: think that one sentence got me closer than any of the other shit you’ve said tonight

5:59 PM XxXDRboomXxX: that hurts

PrettyPiggy: hot

XxXDRboomXxX: im gonna bite your tit so hard it leaves indents

6:02 PM XxXDRboomXxX: then I’m gonna lick the marks cause I’m a fucking gentleman

6:03 PM XxXDRboomXxX: then I’m gonna suck on the soft bits and pinch and twist your nipple on your other tit.  

XxXDRboomXxX: gonna play with that piercing until you ask me to suck on the nipple.  Then I’m gonna do that. And pinch the other one.

PrettyPiggy is typing…

XxXDRboomXxX: stop typing and rub your dick

6:04 PM XxXDRboomXxX: you rubbing it?

XxXDRboomXxX: don’t answer that

XxXDRboomXxX: okay so I’m going to suck on one tit and play with the other

XxXDRboomXxX: and I’ll be in your lap, riding your dick.  And it’s gonna bulge my stomach.

6:06 PM PrettyPiggy: focus

6:08 PM PrettyPiggy: Boom.

PM XxXDRboomXxX: (picture of his stomach, his cock still hard and flushed, fresh come joining what had previously dried)

XxXDRboomXxX: oops

6:09 PM XxXDRboomXxX: I love it when you call me that ;)

PrettyPiggy: (angry pig emoji)

6:10 PM XxXDRboomXxX: anyway, I’m going to ride your dick and play with your tits.  I’m gonna suck on your nipple and play with your rings.  Gonna keep moving up and down and up and down.  Groaning and sucking.

XxXDRboomXxX: your tits are so pretty, piggy.  I wanna hold em.

6:11 PM XxXDRboomXxX: so soft.

XxXDRboomXxX: so soft and warm and they probably taste so good

XxXDRboomXxX: your tits are fantastic.  And your bra makes em look so pretty and soft.  I wanna play with your piggies

6:12 PM XxXDRboomXxX: wanna put them in my mouth and put my face between em and just.  I fucking love your tits.

6:14 PM XxXDRboomXxX: need more?

PrettyPiggy: I came six messages ago

XxXDRboomXxX: WHAT??? send me a pic!  Why didn’t you tell me?

PrettyPiggy: payback.  

PrettyPiggy: I ruined my panties

6:15 PM XxXDRboomXxX: send me a picture!!!!

PrettyPiggy: Nope.  I told you you got one.  And not to do it when I was trying to cum.

PrettyPiggy: (winking pig emoji) Night.  Thanks for the wank.

XxXDRboomXxX: get back here!!  I sent you way more pics than you sent me!!  This isn’t fair!

6:16 PM XxXDRboomXxX: PIGGY!!!!

6:17 PM XxXDRboomXxX: WERE IN THE SAME TIMEZONE ITS ONLY 6

6:19 PM XxXDRboomXxX: SEND ME DICK PICS


	2. Christmas Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a patreon reward for Rooibos. I'm so glad I got an excuse to write more for this AU!

12-20-XX

 

1:00 PM XxXDRboomXxX: Happy Christmas! got you a pressie!!

 

1:00 PM XxXDRboomXxX: (There is a long, thin box held up to the crotch of tight, dark jeans, simulating a dick.)

 

1:02 PM PrettyPiggy: Happy Christmas…. Wonder what it could be.

 

1:02 PM XxXDRboomXxX: Can I send it to you?  Like a P.O. box or something?  I’ve been thinking about this present ever since you said my dick looks nice.

 

1:03 PM PrettyPiggy: … isn’t that the first message I sent you?

 

1:03 PM XxXDRboomXxX: Shut up I’m a sentimentalist.  You want the present or not?

 

1:03 PM PrettyPiggy: Is it a dick?

 

1:05 PM XxXDRboomXxX: Not.  Technically.

 

1:05 PM PrettyPiggy: Okay, so it’s nearly a dick.

 

1:05 PM XxXDRboomXxX: (Rolling eyes emoji)

 

1:07 PM PrettyPiggy: Let me go set one up and I’ll give you the address.

 

1:07 PM XxXDRboomXxX: !!!

 

1:07 PM XxXDRboomXxX: You won’t regret it.  Promise.

 

1:09 PM PrettyPiggy: You promise me a lot of things.  No puns.  That i can come first.  You love a man who can’t cook.

 

1:09 PM XxXDRboomXxX: /I/ can cook!! A bloke who can’t is really impressed by it!!! Stroke my ego, Piggy!!

 

1:10 PM PrettyPiggy: If I had more time, I would stroke something else.

 

1:10 PM XxXDRboomXxX: Fuck, I got time.  Stroke away.

 

1:10 PM PrettyPiggy: Aren’t you at work?

 

1:11 PM PrettyPiggy: Boom, do not get caught jerking off in your company’s bathroom.

 

1:12 PM PrettyPiggy: Boom, do not jerk off in your company’s bathroom.

 

1:13 PM XxXDRboomXxX: (Picture of a cock, long even when half hard and just in the process of becoming thick around the base.  Black nail polish varnishes the nails of the hand wrapped around the middle, in the process of stroking up the length.  There’s a blurry toilet bowl in the background, and dark shoes.  He hasn’t bothered pushing his pants down, just unbuttoned and -zipped them.)

 

1:14 PM XxXDRboomXxX: You like that, Piggy?

 

1:14 PM XxXDRboomXxX: Piggy?

 

1:14 PM XxXDRboomXxX: O come on!

 

1:14 PM XxXDRboomXxX: I’m jerking it at work

 

1:14 PM XxXDRboomXxX: Help me finish!

 

1:15 PM XxXDRboomXxX: Please!

 

1:15 PM XxXDRboomXxX: I can’t go back to work like this!  They’ll tease me :(

 

1:16 PM PrettyPiggy: P.O. Box 744 Sydney, NSW 2000

 

1:17 PM XxXDRboomXxX: (Picture in the same bathroom with come on black painted nails and fingertips.)

 

1:18 PM PrettyPiggy: I really don’t have time for a wank, Boom.

 

1:18 PM XxXDRboomXxX: How about tonight?

 

1:19 PM PrettyPiggy: I got a lot of work shit.  Might be a while.

 

1:19 PM XxXDRboomXxX: :( okay.  

 

1:20 PM PrettyPiggy: (Picture of thick lips surrounded by silver stubble and silver piercings, two rings to the left in his bottom lip and two to the right.  The lips are puckered in a kiss.)

 

1:20 PM XxXDRboomXxX: !!!  

 

1:20 PM XxXDRboomXxX: :) let me know when you open this present.  

 

1:21 PM PrettyPiggy: Sure.

 

——

 

12-24-XX

 

11:12 PM PrettyPiggy: Did you just send me a mold of your dick?

 

11:13 PM XxXDRboomXxX: Couldn’t wait until Xmas proper, eh?

 

11:13 PM XxXDRboomXxX: Happy Christmas!! (party emoji)

 

11:14 PM XxXDRboomXxX: (Picture of an orange dildo replica of a long, familiar penis when it is fully erect and a tube of lubricant beside it.)

 

11: 14 PM XxXDRboomXxX: I'm a gentleman, remember?  I never assume my partner has lube.

 

11:14 PM PrettyPiggy: Gentlemen don’t mail their anonymous sex partners their dicks.

 

11:15 PM XxXDRboomXxX: It was actually pretty popular in the mid 1700s.

 

11:16 PM PrettyPiggy: … I don’t want to Google that to fact check you.

 

11:16 PM XxXDRboomXxX: There was a lot of leaded metal involved.  Different times.

 

11:17 PM PrettyPiggy: Okay I’m not going to shove this up my ass anymore.

 

11:17 PM XxXDRboomXxX: Oh /come on/ it was a joke!

 

11:18 PM PrettyPiggy: (Picture of lips wrapped around the tip of the orange dildo.)

 

11:20 PM PrettyPiggy: Boom.

 

11:20 PM PrettyPiggy: Did I kill you?

 

11:21 PM XxXDRboomXxX: Nearly.  Had to get out of my pants.  What are you wearing?

 

11:21 PM PrettyPiggy: Haha

 

11:21 PM XxXDRboomXxX: Show me!  Tell me!  I got to know!!!

 

11:23 PM PrettyPiggy: Happy Christmas, Boom.

 

11:23 PM PrettyPiggy: (Picture of transparent red silk bralette trimmed with white faux fur.  Black piercings are visible in the nipples through the garment, and there’s a sliver of a tattoo on the large, round stomach visible in the bottom corner.)

 

11:24 PM XxXDRboomXxX: Holy!

 

11:24 PM XxXDRboomXxX: Shit!!!

 

11:25 PM XxXDRboomXxX: You’ve got to warn me!

 

11:25 PM PrettyPiggy: You asked.  Also you didn’t warn me you were sending me your cock.

 

11:26 PM XxXDRboomXxX: You knew what it was going to be!  Don’t act coy, Piggy!

 

11:26 PM PrettyPiggy: (The outline of a thick cock pushes against the same red, transparent silk, this time in a pair of panties. A black bar matching the nipple rings curves through the head in a Prince Albert piercing.)

 

11:26 PM XxXDRboomXxX: Holy shit!!!

 

11:27 PM PrettyPiggy: You come yet?

 

11:27 PM XxXDRboomXxX: I want more….. let him free

 

11:28 PM PrettyPiggy: You have to choose between letting my cock out or doing stuff with the dildo.

 

11:28 PM XxXDRboomXxX: Piggy!!!

 

11:28 PM XxXDRboomXxX: You’re!!!!

 

11:28 PM XxXDRboomXxX: So!!!!

 

11:29 PM XxXDRboomXxX: Mean!!

 

11:29 PM PrettyPiggy: Then you also have to choose if I put it in my mouth or my ass.

 

11:30 PM XxXDRboomXxX: Fuck!

 

11:30 PM XxXDRboomXxX: If you keep trying to make me choose stuff, I’m going to lose my dick.

 

11:31 PM PrettyPiggy: (Picture of plush, glossy lips.  A clean shaven face and black piercings in either side of the bottom lip.  The head of the dildo is pressed against them and the tip of his tongue looks vibrantly pink against the dusky color of his skin and the bright orange silicone of the dildo.)

 

11:32 PM XxXDRboomXxX: You saved it.  Take in more for us?

 

11:32 PM PrettyPiggy: I’ve been sending a lot of pictures.

 

11:33 PM XxXDRboomXxX: (Picture of a hard cock lying against a stomach with barely an ounce of fat on it.)

 

11:33 PM XxXDRboomXxX: (Picture of a hand wrapped around it, wet with lube.)

 

11:34 PM XxXDRboomXxX: (Blurry picture of a spare ass clenched as the sharp hips of a very thin and desperate man thrust up into his own hand.)

 

11:34 PM XxXDRboomXxX: There. 

 

11:35 PM PrettyPiggy: (Picture of an orange dildo halfway in a stretched mouth.)

 

11:36 PM PrettyPiggy: (Picture of the base of the dildo touching gloss and spit shined lips, and a single brown eye staring right at the camera as it’s taken.)

 

11:38 PM XxXDRboomXxX: Fuck.  I’m done.  

 

11:39 PM XxXDRboomXxX: (Several pictures of come across a ridiculously toned stomach.)

 

11:41 PM PrettyPiggy: This is the perfect size for blowing.

 

11:42 PM XxXDRboomXxX: Piggy.

 

11:43 PM PrettyPiggy: I can get it all the way down without it hurting my throat.

 

11:43 PM XxXDRboomXxX: Piggy!!

 

11:44 PM PrettyPiggy: Lol.

 

11:47 PM PrettyPiggy: (Picture of red underwear pulled down to let a thick cock out.  The black piercing is dripping white come and there’s come on the hairy thighs and staining the delicate silk of the panties.)

 

11:48 PM PrettyPiggy: Happy Christmas, Boom.

 

11:48 PM XxXDRboomXxX: You’re a saint mate.

 

11:59 PM XxXDRboomXxX: Guess you’ve gotta get to bed for all the festivities tomorrow, yeah? 

 

11:59 PM XxXDRboomXxX: Or… nearly today. 

 

12-25-XX

 

12:00 AM PrettyPiggy: Not really.  Taking a bath right now.

 

12:00 AM XxXDRboomXxX: With bubbles?

 

12:02 AM PrettyPiggy: (Picture of a massive tub with bubbles just barely not covering the apex of an outie belly button.)

 

12:02 AM XxXDRboomXxX: Christ I’m jealous of those bubbles.

 

12:03 AM PrettyPiggy: Lol

 

12:03 AM XxXDRboomXxX: Wait so do you really not have plans?

 

12:04 AM PrettyPiggy: Nah.  All my family’s back in NZ and it’s too expensive to go back every year.

 

12:06 AM XxXDRboomXxX: Piggy.  

 

12:06 AM XxXDRboomXxX: I have a crazy idea.

 

12:08 AM XxXDRboomXxX: Let’s spend Xmas together 

 

12:15 AM XxXDRboomXxX: Piggy??

 

2:23 AM XxXDRboomXxX: Piggy!!!

3:15 AM XxXDRboomXxX: I was joking….. That was weird right?

 

3:20 AM XxXDRboomXxX: Okay I wasn’t joking.  I really like you and you shouldn’t be alone on Xmas.

 

3:22 AM XxXDRboomXxX: (upside down smile emoji)  I just looked at those pics again and I can’t get over how hot you are.  Happy Xmas again, don’t feel like you have to spend it with me.

 

3:25 AM XxXDRboomXxX: I think it would be a lot of fun tho.

 

7:02 AM PrettyPiggy: Yeah?

 

7:05 AM XxXDRboomXxX: Yeah???

 

7:06 AM PrettyPiggy: Yeah.

 

7:06 AM XxXDRboomXxX: (star eyes emoji)

 

7:08 AM PrettyPiggy: Idiot.  Meet me at the cafe on the corner of O’Connell and Hunter.


End file.
